


I'll Come Back, I Promise

by bisexualsinspacee (MelonBiskitQueen)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hunk Week 2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelonBiskitQueen/pseuds/bisexualsinspacee
Summary: Hunk Week: Day 7: Love





	

Hunk wasn’t sure how or why it happened. All he knew was where, when and who it happened with.

Here he was, sitting in front of the sunrise, kissing Shay. Never had he thought something like this would happen. Never had he thought that he would develop feelings for an alien. What he had thought in the past didn’t matter now, did it? Surely right now all that mattered was them.

Hunk knew it would be sometime till he was able to see Shay again. He and the team needed to end an entire empire so it could very easily be at least a year or so till they saw one another again. He could see her again afterwards though. Something told him Allura wouldn’t mind visiting the Balmera from time to time.

The kiss ended with both Shay and Hunk smiling.

“This one has never felt this way before.” Shay said, breaking the silence.

“Neither have I.” Hunk replied.

“You will come and visit, yes?”

“Of course, I promise.”


End file.
